


Double Twist

by Mayhem21



Series: Last Call [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem21/pseuds/Mayhem21
Summary: Companion piece to "On the Rocks". Washington finds himself with more on his mind than defeating Charon's deadly forces.





	Double Twist

Wash didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to disappear into his own room. Calling the day stressful was an understatement. For once, though, it wasn’t the training. No, that had actually gone fairly well, better than he’d expected considering it was the first day they’d had New Republic and Federal soldiers on the field at the same time.

The reason the day had been filled with stress (and surprising success) was still chatting away in the mess hall with Caboose. Of all the problems Wash had considered as he drew up the training plan, Kaikaina Grif stripping in the middle of an exercise had not been one of them.

The moment played back in his mind with picture perfect clarity, an unusual experience for him as he mechanically started taking off his armor.

Wash remembered Kai’s enraged howl, North’s cry of alarm as she started tearing off her armor. He’d abandoned Kimball and Doyle at the edge of the training field to come see what was going on and if she was okay.

Kai had greet him with an unsealed bodysuit and prominent, curvaceous breasts. _Pinching_  she’d complained. _Squished and compressed_ , all thanks to Sarge’s recent efforts upgrading her armor.

More images flashed through Washington’s mind. Images of a pair of Federal soldiers tied up face to face in the explosives storage locker. Of a Republic soldier found dangling off an overpass, the polarity of the magnetic latch on the back of her suit somehow reversed so she couldn’t free herself from the I-beam under the bridge. As Kaikaina had flashed her chest at him, all Washington could think of (besides Kai) was Grif’s furious retaliation that followed each and every time the Chorus soldiers started hitting on his sister.

He hadn’t been able to stop looking. No one could, not even North, a man whose appreciation of women was entirely based on aesthetics. And as Kaikaina had squeezed and jiggled her chest in emphasis, all Wash had been able to think was that Grif was going to _fucking_ _murder_ _him_ for staring.

The rest of day had been nothing but fallout. Not all the soldiers in North’s hand-to-hand group had helmet cams but there’d been enough that there were pictures circulating now. They were nothing like the more salacious magazines and videos that made regular rounds through the barracks but the outrage of the moment combined with Kai’s dynamic personality… well, Wash suspected these new photos had just become _the_ hot commodity in Armonia.

In addition to the photos, the soldiers were gossiping and arguing, taking a wide range of stances on the moment. There were soldiers who acted as though Christmas had come early (assuming it was celebrated at all on this planet), soldiers who were morally offended, and others who took offense at _that_ offense. Another small but vocal group kept begging everyone to _just_ _move on, it’s not that big a deal_.

The only upsides were that these new battle lines weren’t being drawn between factions and so far Grif hadn’t tried to break his jaw.

Once Wash had his armor and weapons safely stowed for the night, he grabbed his nightclothes and walked into the bathroom. The former hotel the Reds and Blues currently called home was like _magic_. They all had their own _showers_ , something Wash had done without for almost a decade. He had his own bathroom and an unlimited supply of hot water and it was the best thing _ever_.

Leaving his clothes on the counter, Wash turned on the shower and it wasn’t long before the small room started filling up with steam. After testing the water with his hand, he tugged back the curtain and stepped into the tub.

As the hot water started cascading down his shoulders and back, Wash let out a soft moan of pleasure. Even after a month, stepping under the hot water still felt like an unbelievable luxury. After ducking his head under the spray and getting his hair thoroughly soaked, Wash just leaned against the cool tile wall with his eyes closed, enjoying the heat flowing steadily over his skin.

The rushing water rinsed away the worry and stress of the day, eased his tired muscles, and relaxed his taut skin. It wasn’t long before time began to slip away, his mind lulled into a state of meditative peace by the sound of the steadily rushing water and softly groaning pipes.

Eventually, Wash felt his mind drifting back to the training field, to that moment of chilling, piercing fear as Kai screamed and how rapidly that fear turned to confusion. And then…

He felt it again, an almost foreign tightness coiling in his gut as his heartbeat began to accelerate.

Deliberately taking a deep breath, Wash squeezed his eyes tighter, refusing to let himself overthink this. North had teased him earlier, about how he was reacting to Kai’s antics. Teasing him as though he could actually…

Wash ran tentative fingers down his hip, calloused fingertips brushing along his thigh. A tingle of heady sensation following the light touch, causing a shiver to run down his spine. The tension in his stomach tightened, breath catching in his throat as he felt blood rushing downwards.

Taking a deep breath, Wash let his hand drift sideways and he wrapped cautious fingers around his cock. Another shiver ran through him, equal parts shock and arousal as his hand grasped slowly hardening flesh.

A small whimper slipped through his lips. He was-- he’d thought he couldn’t--

Taking a deep breath, Wash tightened his grip, moaning as the rough skin of his palm dragged along the sensitive flesh. It had been _so long_. He’d been _so certain_ this part of himself was permanently broken.

Feeling almost clumsy after years of forced abstinence, Wash gave his cock a few tentative jerks, pleasure running through him as he stroked himself to full hardness.

He hadn’t been able to get an erection since Epsilon. He’d never tried touching himself while in the hospital, drowning as he was in the chaotic wreckage the A.I. had left in its wake. Later, he’d been too leery of watching eyes when Project Freelancer brought him back to serve as a Recovery Agent and too fixated on revenge. And the less he thought about his time in prison, the better.

He let his hand drift up and down, stroking his cock as he pressed his cheek to the tile. Was it wrong to be doing this while thinking of Kaikaina? About the passion in her eyes and swell of her breasts? He remembered the way she’d reached into her suit, hands groping at her chest, her suit splitting open more and more to expose her lush dark skin and simple undergarment.

His hand started to move faster, gripping tighter, soft tissue gliding effortlessly over the hard core. Each time his palm passed the head of his cock, a new spark of pleasure rocked through him.

 _Kai wouldn’t mind_ , he thought, soft gasps escaping him. Kai loved sex, loved doing it and talking about it and getting others to do it. She’d be preening for days if she knew she’d given Wash his first hard-on in years, had him panting and moaning as he touched himself thinking about her. She’d strut about and tease him, pressing close so he could feel her soft breasts and the curve of her hips, the dirtiest words falling from her lips. Kai was wicked, absolutely wicked in ways Tucker--

The moment the other Blue came to mind, a new spark of pleasure shot through him and he pressed his other hand to the tile wall to keep from falling after the spike in arousal.

Tucker hadn’t been there that morning but he could have been. Or Kai could have yelled about her suit before they’d left for breakfast and it all would have happened here.

A new scene suddenly began to unfold in Wash’s mind and he felt a tickle deep in his groin promising he was close.

Kai, yelling and angry in her room as she tore off her armor. But this time, Tucker was there and he reached out to help her, confident hands undoing the latches on her yellow armor and then the seal of her suit. Ochre skin gliding over honey-brown as Tucker pulled the mesh off her shoulders, hands sliding down her muscular arms.

In his mind, Tucker suddenly slid around and behind Kai and they were both grinning at him. Kai reached back to pull Tucker’s hips flush against her ass as he cupped her breasts, hands squeezing and kneading the full mounds while his black dreadlocks spilled over her shoulder--

Wash hadn’t realized how fast his hand was jerking until the build-up was too much and he came with a sudden cry. His cock throbbed in his hand as cum shot out over the tile wall. His hand kept moving, squeezing out every drop, each squirt like a mini firework exploding in his head.

When it was finally over, Wash leaned helplessly against the wall, gasping for air while his legs quivered. Gradually the roar of the shower filled his ears once more and he became aware of the water pouring over him. The air had gotten thick with steam, making it hard to breathe. Carefully, he let go of his softening cock and reached out to turn the temperature down.

Gradually, the water cooled slightly, not enough to be shocking but sufficient to cut down on the haze floating through the air. Pushing himself away from the wall, Wash cupped some of the water in his hands and tossed it on the wall, repeating the motion several times until he’d chased all his semen down the drain.

_Holy fuck._

As he mechanically bathed, scrubbing his over sensitized skin with a rough cloth and working a meager amount of shampoo through his hair, Wash felt like he was floating. It was almost like the moments where he felt completely overloaded and he had to push everything away but… better. There was a tingle running through him, head to toe, and a happy warmth filling his stomach.

That had been… wow.

Once clean, Wash rinsed off and shut off the water. He snagged his towel from the bar over the toilet and shoved the curtain back, blinking slightly at the smokey-looking air. A thin sheen of water clung to the walls and counter, evidence of how long he’d been in the shower.

He dried off, the motions practiced and easy, and stumbled his way into his nightclothes which by some miracle weren’t soaking wet. Then, leaving his towel hanging off the sink, he left the bathroom and collapsed onto his bed.

He knew he needed to deal with this. He’d gotten hard for the first time in years thinking about one teammate and then had one of the best orgasms of his life after adding another to his fantasy.

But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

That was a problem for tomorrow. The Washington that got up the next day could deal with that.

Right now, he was just so tired. He felt good and relaxed and floppy and worrying would take all that away so he wasn’t going to do that.

With a soft, happy sigh, Wash wiggled further up on the bed, groping for the switch on the nightstand that controlled the overhead light. Once he’d found it and the room was plunged into darkness, he pulled the covers back and slid into their enveloping warmth.

He’d worry about everything tomorrow.


End file.
